


铃铛项圈

by ning7



Category: AOTU shijie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人类安, 猫化雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ning7/pseuds/ning7
Summary: 是猫化狮狮请注意避雷。5k+





	铃铛项圈

安迷修进屋的时候雷狮正趴在床上玩手机。

保留着部分猫化特征的人只套了件宽松的衬衫——很显然是安迷修的——手缩在袖子里，只留了手指在外面，黑色的猫耳顶在头上，看上去倒是相当可爱，和从衣服下摆露出来的细长猫尾很相得益彰。其实雷狮的猫耳没多大用处，不能增加听力，但却胜在可爱以及……敏感，每次安迷修都特别喜欢捏那对可爱猫耳，再顺便撸一把猫尾，让雷狮颤抖身体软下来。

“你拿的什么？”雷狮回头看了他一眼，随口问。

“我也不知道，”安迷修脱了鞋爬上床，盘腿坐下，晃了晃手中不大不小的纸箱，“凯莉寄过来的，说是送给你的。”

雷狮把手机扔到一边，翻了个身，还是没坐起来，懒洋洋的看着安迷修拆箱子：“她会好心送我东西……？”

这个问题非常值得思考，安迷修笑了笑，用开箱器划开缠的紧紧的胶带，把里面一些鸡零狗碎的防震袋和泡沫之类的东西掏出来，露出一个小袋子。

小袋子很显然是少女会喜欢的风格，特别粉，还有几个很幼稚的星星图案，封口处是个可爱的蝴蝶结贴纸，安迷修把袋子拎起来，里面一阵叮叮当当的响。

安迷修：“？”

雷狮：“？”

安迷修把贴纸撕开，袋子倒过来，里面的东西顿时都掉了出来，落在床单上。

这个时候雷狮总算是坐起来了，一脸无语的看着掉在床单上的物什，眉毛拧了拧，把那玩意儿抓起来：“她还真把我当猫了？！也是不怕死啊！”

凯莉寄过来的是一整套铃铛饰品，铃铛项圈铃铛脚环铃铛手环，全部都是黑色的环带和淡金色的铃铛，一摇就响。

安迷修是对这个挺感兴趣，雷狮却脸都黑了。

那只大猫猫做出一个恶寒的表情，眼睛在铃铛和安迷修之间转了一圈，突然就嫌弃一扫而空，反而笑了笑，伸出手指勾起项圈，慢条斯理的在安迷修的注视下打开锁扣，略低了低头，套在自己的脖子上。

雷狮皮肤白，黑色的铃铛项圈戴着相当好看，精巧的铃铛刚好摆在解开两颗扣子的衬衫领口，把漂亮的锁骨遮去了一些，但这并不妨碍安迷修眼睛都快看直了。

随后，他又把手环和脚环戴上，单手戴手环有些困难，可他没有向安迷修求助，而是自己花了一些时间，直到全部戴好。

于是现在雷狮稍微有点儿动作就会带起一阵阵清脆的铃铛声，声音不大但却有一种难以形容的色情感。安迷修只看了两眼就不敢看了，恨不得闭上眼睛丧失听力在心里默念清心咒。

原因无他，不过是因为雷狮还未成年，安迷修不太想对一个小朋友下手而已。

虽然雷狮再过几天就要成年了。

但是小朋友并不这么想，雷狮双手撑在床上，身体前倾，轻轻给了安迷修一个吻。

不是那种浅尝辄止的吻，而是热情的深吻。其实雷狮有关这方面的经验并不多，但是生涩才是最撩人的，安迷修很显然身体一僵，双手抬起虚虚的放在雷狮的肩膀上，抓也不是不抓也不是。

断断续续的铃铛声听的人心神荡漾，大猫猫亮出尖牙咬了安迷修一下，手抬了起来，在安迷修身上瞎摸，没什么技巧，煽风点火的效果却意外的好，安迷修的呼吸悄悄的粗重了许多。

幸好这张双人床挺大，雷狮可以放心的按倒安迷修而不用担心那人会掉下去，这个吻是他先开始的，也是他结束的，大猫猫开始气喘，柔软的舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，冲安迷修一笑，抬起腿跨坐在安迷修的腰上。

黑色猫尾左右摇摆，雷狮也不知是从哪里学的，伸出粉色舌头舔了舔自己的指尖，动作色情的不行。

安迷修眼睛暗了下来，被雷狮撩的已经是半勃起状态，呼出的气息滚烫，手不自觉就放在了雷狮裸露在外的大腿上。

“安迷修，别假正经了，”雷狮眯着眼睛笑，手向后摸到了安迷修裤裆鼓鼓胀胀的地方，撩的非常过火，“你难道不想吗？”

“当然想。”安迷修故意放轻了力道，手指轻轻划过光滑的皮肤向衣服下摆摸，在发现雷狮根本没穿内裤后眼睛更暗了，因为吞咽唾液而喉头滚动的非常性感，声音都暗哑下来，“可是雷狮，我本来准备等到你成年那天？”

雷狮挑了挑眉，刚舔过的手指下移，轻轻拨弄了一下自己脖子上的铃铛，清脆的声音比催情剂还管用，因为接吻而红了些的嘴唇一开一合，似恶魔低语：“安迷修，早几天晚几天没什么区别。”

“这就是你不穿内裤的原因？”

安迷修以调笑的口吻问了一句，拨开雷狮的衣服下摆，揉了一把手感很好的屁股，顺手摸了摸尾巴根，让那只大猫猫脸马上就红了，发出轻喘，装出来的游刃有余散了个干净。

猫咪的屁股和尾巴根非常敏感，雷狮微微弓起腰，强作镇定：“不穿内裤只是因为这样尾巴会舒服点而已。”

安迷修笑了笑，手肘撑着床坐了起来，扶着雷狮的腰，慢慢凑上去，引着雷狮和自己接吻。

和雷狮的青涩不同，身为成年人的安迷修很轻松就能把怀里的人吻得晕头转向，自从同居之后他没少对雷狮做过这些事，只不过每次到了最后一步都会及时刹车，躲到厕所里自己解决，为此雷狮不知道不满的嘲讽过他不行多少次。

尚未成年的人身体还很柔软，虽然并不夸张的肌肉线条分明，但是摸上去就是非常棒，安迷修爱不释手，一颗一颗解开衬衫的扣子，把那件宽松的衬衫脱下来。

大猫猫柔软的臀部刚好压在安迷修半硬的性器上，大概是被顶的难受，忍不住左右扭了扭，却被安迷修不轻不重的拍了把屁股，含糊不清的说：“安分点。”

雷狮毫不客气的咬了一口那人的嘴角，但是没怎么用力，反而让安迷修更兴奋了，动作粗暴了许多，像是凶狠的狼一样。

不知不觉间雷狮就完全落入下风，被安迷修按在床上，全身上下的敏感带都被轻轻抚摸，情欲染红了那双漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛，他咬着下唇忍着一波又一波的快感，把呻吟和喘息都压了下去，但他并不知道，有的时候他的声音没压住的时候那断断续续的轻喘好听又诱人。

“雷狮，别忍着，”安迷修在雷狮漂亮的蝴蝶骨上留下牙印，像是宣告所有权一样，“叫出来，我想听。”

雷狮轻轻笑了笑，抬腿勾着安迷修的腰，脚踝上的铃铛一阵响，好听又催情。

“想听我叫？那得看你有没有这个本事。”

这人表现的就像是个情场老手那样老道，但是安迷修还是从漂亮的紫罗兰里发现了不易察觉的紧张，他暗自好笑，按住雷狮的腰，另一只手轻轻揉捏雷狮胸前的乳珠，身体下移，含住了还很软的一点。

直白的快感让雷狮呼吸急促了起来，细微的酥麻感从胸口开始蔓延，他本能的向上挺了挺，手指蜷曲抓着安迷修的头发，一不小心太过用力扯疼了安迷修的头皮，被报复性的狠狠地吸了一下乳头。

雷狮小小的叫了一声，好听的呻吟和铃铛声混在一起，此时他才后悔不该把那套铃铛戴上，杂乱的清脆响声听起来实在是太过色情，让人面红耳赤。

“唔……呃、嗯……安迷修……安迷修……”大猫猫的尾音沙沙的往下坠，别有一番风情，“别玩了……直接进入正题……”

听了这个要求后安迷修抬起头，含笑给了雷狮一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，起身从床头柜最下面一格掏出了未拆封的润滑剂，毫不意外的听见雷狮嗤笑一声：“安迷修，你也就是表面正经而已。”

“表面正经也是正经，”安迷修把包装盒随手扔在一边，把软膏挤了一些在手上，“况且我真的没有你想的那么有自制力，天知道我盼你成年盼了多久。”

“可你还是破功了，”雷狮懒洋洋的笑着，尾巴甩来甩去，“要知道，我可还有几天才成年，安哥哥。”

最后那三个字他故意把声音压的暧昧又低哑，听的安迷修只觉得自己似乎更硬了，深吸一口气，再次上床，居高临下的俯视雷狮，眼睛像被搅浑的池水一样：“没办法，其实我对你一向没什么抵抗力。”

从高处看雷狮，只觉得那家伙更诱人了，浑身上下只有手腕脚踝和脖子上的铃铛，瓷白的皮肤上布满吻痕和牙印，安迷修眯了眯眼，俯身和大猫猫接吻，沾着润滑剂的手指向身下探去。

雷狮身体紧绷，对接下来要发生的事似乎很紧张。

在爱抚中雷狮的阴茎早就硬起来了，淅淅沥沥的液体从顶端铃口冒出，在渴望被抚摸。

但安迷修没有碰那根玩意儿，而是直接摸到了诱人的臀缝，指尖顺着滑动了几下，摸到了紧闭的穴口。

模模糊糊的呜咽声从雷狮喉咙中传来，下意识缩了缩腰腹，安迷修没有给他逃的机会，扣着他的腰，强硬的把指尖塞了进去。

雷狮的身体从未被人开发过，现在被这样对待，不由得绷紧身体，怎么也放松不下来，穴肉把手指夹的特别紧，想努力的把不属于自己的部分推出去。

“雷狮，你放松点儿，”安迷修哑着嗓子哄他，手指有一下没一下划着他的腰侧，“你这样我怎么动？”

雷狮还没回答，一阵铃铛声就先行响起，他轻喘了口气，刚才装出来的老道早就扔到天边去了，现在他只觉得羞耻和紧张，在那根手指往里面捅的时候下意识咽了咽唾沫，却被安迷修逮住机会轻轻咬了口喉咙。

有润滑剂的帮助扩张还算容易，安迷修也足够有耐心，一下一下轻啄雷狮光裸的皮肤，直到肉穴不再把他的手指咬的那么紧。

肠肉慢慢放松了下来，含着两根手指也不再像刚才那样勉强，安迷修找到了雷狮肠壁上的一点凸起，却故意没动，而是指尖绕着打转，在雷狮困惑的注视下毫无征兆的突然按上去。

强烈的快感让雷狮小小的尖叫了一声，勾着安迷修的腰的长腿都略有些痉挛，手指在安迷修背后挠出指甲印，铃铛剧烈抖动，叮叮当当响个不停。

插在肉穴里的手指模仿交媾的动作抽插，雷狮很快就软了身体，尾巴缠上了安迷修的手腕，也不知是拒绝还是迎合。

“安迷修……安迷修……”他小声叫着伴侣的名字，剩下的声音却被一个吻全部堵了回去，只能被动承受这一切。

不过先挑事的是他，也怪不得其他人。

安迷修估摸着扩张的差不多了，这个大猫猫已经很放松了，于是把手指抽出来，脱了自己的裤子，早就硬的发疼的阴茎跳了出来，硬硬的龟头抵在雷狮的大腿根上轻磨，慢慢蹭到丰满的臀部，双手揉捏着臀瓣，把中间经过扩张已经打开的小口露出来，慢慢的插进去。

里面实在是太紧了，咬的安迷修刚进去就想不管不顾的横冲直撞，但他忍住了，慢慢推进去，感受柔软穴肉与柱身摩擦的快感。

被撑开被填满的过程让雷狮几乎忘了怎么呼吸，不过却并没有疼，在先前安迷修扩张的时候他就觉得里面似乎痒起来了，渴望有什么更粗大的东西插进来。

缓慢的进入让他更好的感受到了安迷修的形状，身体被打开的异样酸胀感让他几乎想逃，但安迷修扣着他的腰的手实在是太用力了，完全把他固定住了。

“呜……啊……”

粗硬的阴茎破开贪婪的软肉，层层叠叠的褶皱挤压柱身，吮吸龟头，贴合的非常好，安迷修深吸了一口气，亲了亲雷狮的侧脸，退出一些，再狠狠往里面一撞。

“……啊！别、呃……别那么用力……”雷狮颤抖着身体搂紧安迷修的脖子，快感冲刷走了他为数不多的理智，刚才还能压住的声音此时已经放开了，一声一声叫的撩人，“安迷修……嗯……太粗太长了……”

这么直白的抱怨堪称可爱，安迷修弯了弯泛着情欲的红的眼睛，慢慢磨着穴肉，享受里面媚肉的吮吸，让雷狮的呻吟和铃铛声搅和在一起。

肉穴慢慢开始分泌液体，在一下一下的抽插中到了汁水四溢的程度，安迷修再也忍不住了，发狠地往最里面一撞。

雷狮被他的动作搞得发出一声泣音，乱蹬着腿说不要了，可到了这个地步安迷修怎么可能放过他，况且那些食髓知味的媚肉和紧致的穴口可没有让他离开的意思，配合着狂风骤雨般的顶撞，跟着抽插的节奏收缩放松，分明是很爽。

安迷修用力的揉捏白花花的臀肉，插进湿滑甬道的力度就像想把囊袋也塞进去一样，汗滴在了雷狮的身体上，肏的用力。

穴肉收缩压紧了又粗又硬的阴茎，舔舐着那根给自己带来欢愉的玩意儿，里面的水越流越多，泡的安迷修浑身舒爽，退到最外面，趁穴口还未合上时又插进去，进到最深处。

“哈、啊……不行了……太深了……”

雷狮声音都带上了委屈的哭腔，第一次就被这样玩确实有点儿过火，可安迷修忍不住，他轻柔的吻了吻雷狮的眼角，又向上咬住了黑色猫耳的耳朵尖。

雷狮的猫耳非常敏感，被这么轻轻一咬，他几乎是哭叫着胡乱推安迷修的肩膀，后穴缩的更紧了，让安迷修差点儿直接交代了。

这个反应过于可爱，安迷修又抵在穴肉的栗状凸起上轻轻研磨，过于激烈的快感让雷狮大叫一声，穿插着铃铛声，瞪大了双眼，紫罗兰色眼睛都失去了焦点。

他可以说被安迷修操到失神了，尾巴尖松松的勾着安迷修的手腕，大腿一阵一阵抽搐，在安迷修再一发狠地撞到最深处时尖叫着射了出来。

精液粘在了两人身上，雷狮抬起手遮住了自己的眼睛，没过几秒就被安迷修强行拿开，眼睛里蓄满了生理泪水，有一部分实在装不下了就顺着眼角流下，被安迷修伸出舌尖勾走了。

高潮后的身体十分敏感，安迷修没有给他休息的时间，再次慢慢抽插起来，一波一波的水都被带了出来，沾湿了床单，穴肉抽搐着咬紧肥硕的阴茎，最敏感的那块软肉都快被顶的红肿了，但是每次碾过去还是能给人带来要命的快感。

雷狮一下一下的抽噎着，红着眼睛说不做了，安迷修愧疚的温柔的吻他，身下动作却是没停，胯下抽插像是打桩一样，一下一下都用了十足的力。

捏着臀肉的手用力，白花花的肉从指缝间漏了出来，令安迷修爱不释手，他也不知是怎么想的，突然就放过都有指印的臀肉了，往上摸了一点，握住了雷狮的尾巴根。

这个动作让雷狮弓起了腰，喉中的呜咽断断续续，淫水全涌了出来，强烈的快感让他的后穴抽搐着包紧还很硬很烫的阴茎，勾着安迷修的腰的腿本能的夹得更紧了。

轻揉猫咪的尾巴根能给猫咪带来非常大的快感，这一点安迷修很早之前就知道了。

他在柔软湿热的肉穴中顶撞，随着动作有节奏的轻揉猫猫的尾巴根，把雷狮折磨的哭喊了起来。

“安、……你怎么……还不射啊……”

大猫猫抽噎着，声音断断续续，用脚后跟轻蹭安迷修的后背，却换来了更重的侵犯。

安迷修进的实在是太深了，让雷狮几乎以为要顶到肚子里，肠肉已经成了深红烂熟，穴口的液体黏腻，床和铃铛一起响。

话语全都被撞得支离破碎，雷狮除了求饶呻吟外发不出别的声音，一个一个破碎的音节反而像是求欢一样，听的人面红耳赤。

最后安迷修射进去的时候毫不客气的堵着穴口，全射在了雷狮的肚子里，随后轻轻按了按有些肿胀的小腹，惹得雷狮摇着头浑身痉挛，张大嘴呼吸，被安迷修扭过脸进行一个深吻。

他退了出来，精液从艳红小口流出，雷狮喘着气，一副被欺负惨了的可怜兮兮的模样，让安迷修不忍心再来一次。

“下次还乱不乱来了？”

他把大猫猫捞起来，打算抱去浴室清理洗个澡，却见雷狮笑了起来，费力的亲了亲自己的嘴角。

“你不也挺喜欢的吗？”

END.


End file.
